Mary Sue Horrors
by Sabrina Lauries
Summary: When a Mary Sue terrorizes Duel Academy, can Jaden and the gang save the Academy before everyone succumbs to her perfection? It looks like it will take an unlikely hero to save the day...
1. Chapter 1

"Shoot, I'm going to be late again!" Crystal muttered to herself as she ran across the street to the tall building. She pushed her long dark pink hair with yellow highlights out of her sky blue eyes. As she ran into the building, she smiled. "Okay everyone, I'm here!" she said smiling. A man that had feminine features stared at her blankly. "The entrance exams are over, try again next year." he told her. She stared at him. "But that can't be! It's been my dream to go to this school ever since my parents died!" she cried. The man rolled his eyes. The other man standing next to him gave her a sympathetic look. "Come on sir, you can't be that insensitive." he told him. He sighed. "Fine, she can have an exam. Give her the written test." he said wearily. "Okay, but who is she going to duel?" the official asked. The man smirked. "I'll duel her."

"Unbelievable!" The odd feminish professor gaped. In less than four turns he had been beaten by this girl. He couldn't believe it.

Crystal smiled. "That was too easy!" she said smiling. "By the way, I didn't catch your name." The man ignored her. "I can't believe this, I am Dr. Villian Crowler, I have a PHD in dueling, and I will not lose to a slacker like her!" he exclaimed to himself.

"Uhh, you do know that you're talking out loud?" Crystal asked staring at him oddly. Crowler ignored her again. "These exams are over! Everybody out!" he shouted. Crystal frowned. "Psh, what a sore loser," she murmured.

"Um… hi, is this my new dorm?" Crystal asked. She was now standing in the doorway of the Slifer red dorms, wearing her Slifer uniform. _He must have taken losing harder than I thought._ Crystal thought, seeing she aced the entrance exams too. A browned hair boy grinned at her. "Yep! Welcome to our dorm! I'm Jaden, and this is Syrus, and that's Chazz." he said cheerfully. "Hi…" she said nervously. Chazz scowled, and Syrus just turned away blushing. She was awfully pretty. Chazz could have punched him. "And just where do you think you'll be sleeping? In case you haven't noticed, there's only three beds." he said coldly. Crystal stood there stunned at his harshness. That's when Syrus spoke up in a firm voice. "I have a solution to that." he said boldly.

Chazz stomped around outside angrily. "I hate that girl! I hate her so much! What nerve she has just kicking me out like that!" he raged. That's when he paused. Something didn't add up. _First, she arrives late at the entrance exams, and then she aces it and wins her duel against _Crowler_. And yet she's still in Slifer red. And what's up with the odd hair color and making Syrus act out of character… _

And suddenly it hit him.

Duel academy had a Mary Sue on their hands.


	2. Duels and love

"Chazz, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Jaden asked. Chazz snorted. "I'm fine! Now listen, there's something you need to know about that Crystal girl." he began. Syrus frowned. "You're just mad because she's staying with us and not you." he said a little defensively. Chazz glared at him. "I am NOT jealous that she's not staying with me, I'm glad! Now listen, Crystal's not who you think she is, she's a-"

"Enough! Do you know how much she's been through? Her parents died when she was five, and she's been with an abusive family ever since! She's had countless boys follow her everywhere she goes, and she hates it!! Her heart is still hurting from the death of her parents! So don't go insulting her unless you want a black eye Chazz!!!" Syrus shouted at him. Chazz stared at him in disbelief. After a moment of silence, Syrus stormed off grumbling something about Chazz not knowing anything.

He turned to Jaden. "Kind of strange behavior for the pipsqueak, huh?" Chazz hinted. Jaden, as usual, was completely oblivious. "This Crystal girl sounds sweet! I gotta go duel her!" he said excitedly. Chazz sighed. Maybe Alexis and Bastion would listen better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaden stood up grinning. "Wow, you're good! I've never been beaten that fast!" he said facing Crystal. She smiled. "Well, that was one of the hardest duels I ever played, next to the one with Zane earlier, which I won also!" she said smiling. Syrus sighed. "Isn't she awesome?" he said dreamily. Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't this all seem suspicious to you?" he asked Alexis who was watching the duel. "That girl is so annoying! I can't believe she's better than me!!" Alexis said in unusual jealous tone. Chazz's jaw dropped. "And just look how Jaden's staring at her, she's so much prettier than me!" she continued in almost a wail. "I can't believe it! I'm going to my dorm to mope!" she declared before storming off. Chazz sighed wearily.

He tried Bastion next. "Isn't there something very _odd_ about her?" he hinted again. "Hmm... she is quite… interesting." the British boy mused. "According to my calculations, there's only one logical explanation…." Chazz's eyes glittered with hope. "She's my soul mate!!" the Ra shouted ecstatically. Chazz fell in an anime style.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zane (or Hell Kaiser if you prefer) stood in his dorm pondering the past duel. She beat him. No one (except for Aster) had every beaten him before. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. He wasn't going to accept this. He wanted a rematch, and he wanted one NOW.He left his dorm in search for Crystal.

Zane's eyes blinked. He was lying on the ground with his duel disk in hand. "Wh-what happened?" he asked. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to beat you that bad!" Crystal exclaimed. "I-I'm fine." he said standing up. "Bro! Are you all right?" Syrus cried rushing to his brother's side. 'Yeah Sy, I'm fine." He said.

Syrus's eyes shone so bright it was like someone had turned on silver light bulbs in his sockets. "You're better than all right, you're yourself again!!" he cried happily. He then turned his attention to Crystal. "She managed to turn Zane back to good, and she's a great duelist. She's even better than I thought!" he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Chazz was banging his head against the wall repeatedly in hopes to forget this ever happened.


	3. It has begun!

**Oh boy, has it really been long since I've updated or what? To be honest, I'm not sure I like the story so far…Now that I look back at it, it has a few errors and it's really short. Okay, my excuse is that the poor writing adds to the parody…Yeah that's good. 'Kay, on to the story! **

--

"Chazz, are you okay?" the annoying voice from Chazz's worst nightmares sounded again. His eyelids fluttered as he slowly acknowledged his surroundings. "I'm fine you slacker, now let me think… I remember hitting my head trying to forget something, but what was it I was trying to forget? Oh wait…That's a good thing."

"Glad to see your better." A melodic (to him, another annoying) voice said. He glared up at Crystal. "What are you doing here?" he demanded rudely.

"She's the one who saw you were unconscious Chazz. She also fixed that ugly bump on your head." Jaden said with a hint of admiration.

"What, she has medical skills too? Next you're gonna tell me she plays piano." He grumbled.

"Oh don't be silly." Crystal laughed. Chazz sighed in relief. A little too soon.

"I don't _just _play piano, I play the guitar, saxophone, flute, trombone, and the bassoon!" she told him happily. Chazz fell of the bed and hit his head again.

"That's so cool!" Jaden said, ignoring Chazz completely. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Math." She replied, her sweet laugh drowning out Chazz's groan. That's when Bastion walked in.

"Jaden, do you have a calculator I could borrow?" he asked.

"_You _need a calculator? What for, and don't you have your own?" Jaden asked.

Bastion smiled sheepishly. "Yes, well you see, I haven't needed a calculator since I was twelve; I could always figure things out mentally. So I didn't think it was a smart investment. But now I really need one with this incredibly complicated math problem." Bastion said handing him a piece of paper, in which Jaden stared at confused.

"May I see the problem? Maybe I could help." Crystal spoke up quietly. Bastion turned his attention to her.

"Oh hi Crystal! Yes, of course you may see it." Bastion said blushing slightly. By this time, Jaden had turned the paper several times on its side and cocked his head trying to understand it. Bastion yanked it out of his hands and gave it to Crystal.

"Cha, if the king of nerds over here can't figure it out, what makes you so sure _you_ can, Ms. I'm-so-bad-at-math." Chazz retorted.

"Oh Chazz. It's you." Bastion said, finally acknowledging him. He immediately turned his attention back to Crystal.

"Got it! The answer is forty-two!" Crystal replied happily, giving Bastion the piece of paper back.

"Hmm…She's right! Thanks so much Crystal!" Bastion exclaimed happily. "Well…I better get going back to my dorm…See you later Crystal, oh and you too guys." Bastion said before leaving.

"That was awesome Crystal." Jaden grinned.

"No way. You are not good at math too!" Chazz yelled.

"I know that silly, I told you I'm horrible at it." Crystal said giggling.

"Yeah, if that was true you wouldn't have solved the geek's problem!" Chazz hollered, his face turning scarlet with anger.

"Well, somebody had to figure it out…" she murmured.

"And it just had to be you, didn't it?!"

"Like you could've solved it."

That did it. Chazz had officially blown a gasket.

"I could beat you at anything, any time, anywhere." Chazz said through gritted teeth.

Crystal smile turned into a smirk. "Sounds like a challenge. You're on!" She shouted before dragging him out of the room with Jaden following close behind.

Round one

Chazz decided to start with what he did best: dueling. The two of them stood facing each other on a cliff facing the ocean, because Chazz didn't feel like going inside and making it public.

Jaden sprung up between them suddenly in a suit and holding a microphone.

"All right everybody; get ready for the duel of your life! On my left Chazz-"

"_The _Chazz, slacker!"

"Sorry. On my left, _the_ Chazz slacker faces of against the person on my right: The lovely Crystal!!"

Chazz groaned.

"Jay, I don't think you did that right." Syrus had appeared out of nowhere, causing Chazz to jump.

"Where the heck did you come from?" he demanded.

"What's wrong Chazz, afraid of loosing in front of people?" Crystal called several feet away.

"The only thing I'm afraid of is being sick to my stomach from seeing you!" he shouted back.

"Oh ho, good one, did you stay up all night writing that?" Crystal replied, then adding "Good thing we're not having an insult contest."

"The Chazz is _not _scared of some pathetic duelist like yourself!" The Chazz hollered.

"We'll see about that." Crystal smirked.

"GAME ON!"

--

"Well that was the most pathetic display of dueling I've ever seen from him." Bastion said, who had shown up during the middle of the duel.

"No kidding. How long did that even last?" Jaden asked.

"Five minutes." Said Syrus looking at his watch.

"Well Chazz, I wish I could say good game, but it really wasn't." Crystal said, walking over to where he laid on the ground in shock.

"No...way...did...she...beat ME!" he yelled, jumping to his feet.

"And yet I did." Crystal said smugly.

"Just because you won the battle doesn't mean you're gonna win the war!" he shouted, before thinking to himself '_That sounded more like Hassleberry then I wanted too.' _He shook his head violently.

"No sir, this is only the beginning. And I've already thought of the next thing." He said with a sly smile.

"And what would that be?" Crystal asked, holding out the 'e' on the last word.


End file.
